


Snow White and the Treasures of Beauty

by orphan_account



Category: Shrek (2001 2004 2007 2010)
Genre: F/F, Fairy Tales, Female Characters, Female Protagonist, POV Female Character, POV Third Person, Past Tense, Sleep, Sleepiness, Sleepy Sex, Wordcount: 1.000-3.000, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-16
Updated: 2008-04-16
Packaged: 2017-10-09 04:08:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/82911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm told my fem-shipping is "so random". OH WELL.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Snow White and the Treasures of Beauty

**Author's Note:**

> I'm told my fem-shipping is "so random". OH WELL.

Snow White put the newspaper on the breakfast table, smoothed it out and set it so she could still see the photo of her prince, riding as magnificently as ever towards the horizon. She had already got over wondering if he was rescuing other princesses, these days. The headlines only confirmed he was still in Away, embroiled in some kind of a magical contract trial.

It was strange having breakfast without the dwarves arrayed around her table, making as much noise as seven - now six - little men wanting to sound bigger than they were could. It was quiet here, with nothing but birdsong and a slight purring snore to emphasize the lack of song and noisy eating. She moved Beauty's head slightly to get to the toast, feeling her heart move in quite a new kind of tenderness.

It was a beautiful life.

They went shopping with Cinderella that day, and made out in the changing booths of some of the best clothier shops in Far Far Away. They held hands under the table in the celebrity cafe, not letting go even when a kamikaze paparazzi came in on a mad photography spree, and got his camera broken by security for his trouble. Cindy never noticed a thing, but then she had just bought a new pair of shoes. They were fur-lined Oriental slippers, and she just could not seem to get over the sensation of something other than glass or wood around her feet. 'It's a day for trying out new things,' Snow said, and Beauty smiled.

At the end of the day, Cinderella's prince picked her up, and Snow White and Sleeping Beauty shared a carriage home. It was mostly because their feet were tired, but also because Beauty was asleep again. She leaned againt Snow White's shoulder all the way back to her own castle. At the gate at the edge of the briar, a servant picked her up gently, and she was carried upstairs, and settled on her bed, her hair arranged, her shoes still on.

'That can't be very comfortable,' said Snow White, who had followed them.

The servant, a well-dressed but simple man, stared at her. 'It's how it's done,' he said.

'All right,' said Snow White, her temper rising. 'Get out.' She had no more patience for how things were supposed to be done.

She took off Beauty's shoes, then her crown. It had left red imprints behind her ears. Nasty thing. She put the shoes under a chair, and the crown on the bedside table. She took off Beauty's necklace, and let it fall in a spiralling heap on the dressing table. She found the hidden laces and hooks that held Beauty's bodice, and slipped it off her as gently as she could, but Beauty woke up.

'Snow...?' she said sleepily.

'It's okay, honey,' Snow said. 'I'm just getting you ready for bed.'

'But I am in bed.'

'Like normal people do it, sweetie. Don't worry, you'll like it.'

Beauty got herself out of her dress, and Snow White folded it on top of the chair. She then folded the embroidered undershirt, her heart thumping faster, and put that on top of the dress. She turned slowly. Beauty was naked on the bed, smiling at her sweetly. She had a smile to die for, tender and distracted, a loveable expression on kissable lips. And Snow loved. And she kissed.

'This is the way normal people do it?' said Beauty, teasing.

Snow White looked up from the crook of Beauty's neck, herself very distracted by now, and laughed. 'No, I suppose not.'

Beauty undid the ribbon in Snow's hair, ran her fingers through the short black strands. She let out a strangled sigh as Snow's fingers closed on one her nipples.

Beauty needed no adornments. Her hair was her crown, a soft brown veil that matched her eyes; her skin a glorious garment, her sweat, pearls, reflecting the fading sunlight. In between her legs she bore a cup of unmatched glory. Snow made her way through these treasures, touching, delighting, provoking sigh after sigh, until she got to the cup, and drank.

Beauty undulated beneath her, above her, grasping a pillow to her face to muffle her moans. Her legs closed around Snow's head, driving her closer, and Snow closed her lips around Beauty's red pearl, and suckled gently. Beauty's breath hitched mid-moan, her mouth forming a perfect O under the pillow, and Snow White drank, and drank.

When she emerged, licking her lips, the pillow was still on Beauty's face, though her arms lay limp at her sides, and her body was still except for the steady motions of her breath slowly calming down. Snow removed the pillow, and saw Beauty's face, eyes closed, smiling.

Snow White grinned, then laughed, and dropped a peck on Beauty's cheek. She was startled when Beauty opened her eyes (and such lovely, soft brown eyes they were) and pulled her down for a proper kiss. Beauty giggled at her surprise. 'You would wake the dead, my darling.'

Snow White was undressed with a great deal less ceremony or neatness, but the result was the same. By now the moon was out, and her pale skin shone white in its light. Beauty's slightly darker form wrapped around her, skin to skin, mouth to mouth, hand to treasure.

'I love you,' panted Snow White in the night, on top of Beauty again, Beauty's face beneath hers, Beauty's fingers inside her. This had been true for years, but now the love was opening up, spreading, cascading, enveloping. She was being taken by it.

'Me too,' said Beauty, and added 'oh my stars.'

They had entered the small hours by the time Beauty slept, naked and spent on her beautiful bed. Snow White, who didn't dare to light a candle for a probably fruitless search for a key, pushed a chair under the door latch by way of a lock, and climbed back in bed with her. Beauty stirred one more time when Snow pulled the cover over both of them.

'What...?'

'It's what other people do, dear.'

'Okay.' Beauty snuggled in, throwing her arm around Snow, and was fast asleep again. Snow was sure she could never fall asleep, not with this tumult of emotion inside her, and thoughts creeping in, but she closed her eyes once, and the next thing she knew was the careful knocking on the door, and a shaft of daylight through the high windows.

'Your Highness?' came the muffled voice, then a rattling of the latch. There was usually no need to ask if the princess was decent. 'Your Highness?!' again, more urgent.

'We're fine,' called Snow White. 'Go away.'

'...Yes, Your Highness.'

Beauty mumbled and stirred beside her. 'I could do with a glass of water, actually.'

'And I could do with a chamber pot,' said Snow White, who had lived among men for too long.

'Kiss me first, my love,' said Beauty, and Snow did.

They washed up, giggling their way through usually private acts, and dressed each other in Beauty's other gowns. Beauty ran her fingers over Snow's tattoo, but didn't ask about it.

They had their second breakfast together in the garden, served out in heart-shaped cups and on silver breakfast plates: rolls with jam and a beaker with orange juice, croissants and eggs. They both agreed that it was too fine a morning to Atkins. There was an unpleasant incident during coffee when a prince rode in through the brier, hacking it on all sides, and had to be turned away by the staff.

Later that day, Sleeping Beauty did ask about Snow White's prince. 'I haven't seen him since the wedding night,' Snow admitted.

'Oh,' said Beauty and looked away, at a portrait of herself asleep, which the staff had insisted on hanging over the fireplace.

'It was the tattoo,' said Snow, smiling, now, at the memory of rejection. 'Do one thing out of the norm, and it'll change your whole life.'

Beauty said 'oh' again, but did not ask anything more. Snow moved closer to her on the loveseat, put her arm around her, and kissed her cheek. 'I'm not sorry,' she said. 'Come on.' She took Beauty's hand and pulled her up on her feet.

'Where are we going?'

Snow grinned. 'I'm going to get one with your name on it.'

Beauty gaped. 'Snow!!'

Snow laughed, a merry tinkling laugh like bells in a gentle summer breeze.


End file.
